Alex and Albert
by aachannoichi
Summary: Alex has been tasked by Spencer to alter the Progenitor Virus, so she enlists the help of Albert Wesker.


Untitled RE Fanfiction With Wesker and Alex

Try as she may to contain her exhilaration, Alex was jubilant. Finally, after so many long-awaited years she would have the opportunity to work alongside Albert Wesker PhD, her only surviving sibling; a sibling she had never known. Of course, Alex had longed to become acquainted with her older brother, but thanks to that withered old geezer, Spencer he would spend years working to keep them apart. Through the years, Alex would request a meeting with Albert. Just a short one, just to get acquainted with him, but each request was greeted by Spencer's cruel rejection. Secretly she would conjure up little ways to work around Spencer, but at each turn she would be thwarted by him. However, after all these years of wishing and waiting she would finally have her way.

It was only by happenstance that Alex managed to succeed in getting Spencer to acquiesces to her demands. There was a delay in this crucial step of the furthering of the alteration of the Progenitor Virus. For roughly seven months Alex tried theory after theory, revising calculations, and working herself to near exhaustion to figure out how to make the Progenitor Virus's basic structure indestructible all light sources. This was a near impossible task, but it must be completed as per Spencer's demand.

For months, Alex worked alongside the brightest minds at Umbrella, including Dr. William Birkin, widely considered to be the smartest scientist at Umbrella. But this task proved to be something that stymied even him. It was his suggestion that she contact Albert and work with him. After all, he said, Wesker had keen insight into the most challenging problems and could always be counted on to come up with out of the box solutions. The only problem was for the last two and a half years he worked in the Security and Intelligence division and would often be conducting extremely sensitive missions on Umbrella's behalf around the world. Those missions usually left him unavailable for a large majority of the year. Even worse Umbrella would be sponsoring a large bioengineering conference in Las Vegas and he would no doubt be tasked with providing security for the upper echelons of Umbrella.

All was not lost, that conference didn't start for another three weeks, so Alex went to work going through all official channels, ensuring that if he was available, and Spencer actually allowed it, he could spend that time with her helping to solve the problem at hand. Approval had been given by all of Albert's directors and Vice Presidents, which she expected. The hard sell was Spencer. It took her three and a half days of unending whining and ceaseless nagging to finally get him to agree. The recommendation of Dr. Birkin also pulled a lot of weight as well; she was happy he did that for her.

While she was elated that Spencer gave his blessing for them to work together, he gave them a strict deadline of two weeks to get the problem solved. He also threw in some vague meaningless threat, but she easily shrugged the threat off. Spencer doted on both her and Albert to a near sycophantic degree. Spencer still loved her like a daughter and he would never make good on any threat that pulled him out of her good graces and Albert was his pride and joy. She would often hear him going on and on about him to colleagues or just about anyone who would listen. They were both wrapped around his decrepit bony fingers and they could get away with anything since Spencer was their direct supervisor.

However, in addition to this arbitrary timeline Spencer had given them, he told Alex that she was not allowed to reveal her identity as his sister. Honestly, she didn't have any intentions of telling him of their relationship, at least not directly. She would casually mention it and see what he would say to it. But Spencer forbade it emphatically. Their conversations must be limited to the project and nothing more. Spencer spun that statement as though it was for the good of the project, but she knew he would have been content to have them never cross paths, let alone work together; having them build a rapport, let alone bond in any meaningful way would be completely out of the question. She often wondered why he worked so feverishly to keep them apart? He could be a cruel and heartless bastard at times.

Alex sighed, partly in recalling all of Spencer's ridiculous edicts, the other part was to help dissipate the nervousness she was feeling. She couldn't believe that she was feeling this anxious about Albert's arrival. Normally she was the picture of composure, but just the idea of meeting Albert sent electric shocks through her entire body. She had dreamed of this moment for so many years, she was hopeful that this brief meeting would lead to bigger and better things.

Alex took a few deep breaths and exhaled each one to try to gain composure over her overstimulated nerves, but time was short. She could hear someone approaching the anti-chamber of her private lab. It had to be Albert, everyone knew better than to disturb her when she was in her private lab. Her hands started shaking and her breathing became precarious. Why was meeting Albert such a source of anxiety? There was no time to contemplate this question, as Albert walked into her laboratory.

Alex was immediately and completely gobsmacked by Albert's essence. He was far more handsome in person, pictures didn't quite do his attractive features justice. His blonde hair glistened brightly despite the harsh gleam of the florescent lights, it was almost like an angel's halo. He was wearing sunglasses which didn't surprise her. In every picture she saw of him he wore those sunglasses, the stories of him and his sunglasses were legendary and no one could ever understand why he wore them everyday all day. The reason why he wore them didn't matter to her, what did matter was that she longed to gaze into his eyes. She never knew what color his eyes were and was positive they would be the most enticing shade of blue.

Albert's features were quite handsome. He had a noble nose, excellent facial bone structure, a slight almost fully concealed rosiness to his cheeks, and thin pink lips that looked so very soft, almost beckoning her to kiss them. Albert was tall, standing three inches taller than herself. He was also impeccably dressed, in a stylish all black suit. He probably came here directly from S and I and didn't have time to change clothes. In a vain attempt to conceal how smitten she was with him, Alex cleared her throat and walked over to Albert, circling him a few times like a lioness surrounding her prey.

"Doctor Wesker?" Alex questioned sternly.

"Yes." Albert's deep baritone voice rang out. "And you would be?"

"Dr. Alex." She said trying to cover over her disappointment at not being able to tell him that her name was Dr. Alex Wesker.

"Good morning Dr. Alex." Albert answered kindly. "Is it you that I will be assisting for the next two weeks?"

"Yes." Alex answered. "But I have a question before I accept you as my assistant."

Albert didn't answer her; he was immediately annoyed by her insistence that he was just another lackey, after all, he was here at her request.

"You were sent here from S and I division were you not?" She probed.

"Yes." He answered concealing his minor irritation with her.

"If you work in S and I why on earth do you have a doctorate?" She scoffed. "Most of those guys are barely educated."

"Requirements for employment in S and I state candidates must have a baccalaureate degree in criminal justice." He answered quickly. "I possess a Masters in criminal justice, as well as three doctorates- one in Bioengineering, one in Virology, the other in Biology."

Alex was taken back by Albert's quick retort. She did not mean to insinuate that he wasn't educated. She figured that he had at least two doctorates, she wasn't aware that he possessed three as well as a Master degree in Criminal Justice. That was impressive, especially considering he was more than likely working towards getting the Masters' degree while he was working at the Arklay Research Facility. However, she didn't like that he was so quick to be insubordinate with her, after all this was her lab and she was mistress of this domain.

"If you have three doctorates Dr. Wesker." She began. "Why waste your intellect in the Security and Intelligence division?"

Albert's exasperation was mounting; in the short few moments that he had met Dr. Alex he knew this would be an agonizingly lengthy fortnight. Nevertheless, he would make the best of his time with this bothersome woman and try not to let her haughtiness get the best of his temperament. Why was it always like this with women scientists he wondered? Why were they always doing their level best to prove they belonged by being belligerent or provoking? Why did they always engage in pointless battles like these? He longed for at least one encounter with a female scientist that didn't begin like this. Besides, it was obvious she belonged or else she wouldn't have come so highly recommended by Sir Spencer, been given the opportunity to lead this delicate assignment, or even been given the role as Lead Scientist on this project.

"My intellect is not wasted there." He answered firmly yet trying not to bate her into an argument. "I use a lot of the very same principals in S and I as I would for experimentation."

"How so?" Alex questioned with genuine interest.

"Security surveillance is similar to the surveillance I perform in a laboratory environment," Albert began. "It's just the organisms in a lab are under an actual microscope rather than a metaphorical one. Additionally, security surveillance requires extensive research. I must research a person or an area so my team can enter and exit a situation with minimal harm to life and limb. Moreover, when it comes to sending in teams of people, I have to make a hypothesis based on the evidence before me, as well as predict viable outcomes. I have to draft detailed documents, analyze and interpret data, and I have deadlines that are very dependent on allotted time."

Alex was shocked, she never considered how similar S and I was to what she did; she felt a little embarrassed making general assumptions.

"There is one major difference between my past position and my current one." Albert continued.

"And what would that be Dr. Wesker?" Alex answered.

"I get to carry and discharge a firearm." He said with a slight smirk.

Alex smiled at his last comment. She knew he was making an attempt to be pragmatic, which was nice. However, now was not the time to get too comfortable, there was a lot that needed to be accomplished and they didn't have the time to dawdle.

"Well," Alex began. "This will be a pretty intense two weeks and I will expect you to draw from all your experiences to help solve this problem. However, before we can commence I must ask you to remove your sunglasses."

Albert removed his sunglasses and placed them in his pants pocket. Alex looked into Albert's alluring dual colored eyes. His left eye was a beautiful dark ocean blue and his right eye was a dark green. She always wondered what his eyes looked, but Albert having Heterochromia iridium was a complete surprise. Alex quickly turned away from his gaze- she knew she was blushing and she couldn't appear weak, not in front of him.

"I assume you have been brought up to speed on what the matter at hand is?" Alex questioned.

"Yes." Albert answered. "You are having a challenging time rendering the Progenitor Virus immune to light sources."

"Correct." She said. "Several colleagues, including Dr. Birkin have come up with several theories to test, but each test resulted in failure."

"That is my understanding." Albert said.

"I will need you to come up with something viable to help solve this mystery." Alex said sternly. "Do you have any ideas."

"I've looked at some of the previous test data." He answered. "I may have some ideas, but I would have to take a deeper look into the data before I could give you any concrete ideas I may have."

"Well, take some time to familiarize yourself with the data when we are finished here." Alex said. "Right now, I am preparing to test removing the third and fourteenth chromosomes."

"And replacing them with what?" Albert asked.

"I'm bolstering them with mutagens created by Dr. Birkin." Alex answered.

"You believe it is a chromosomal defect within the progenitor virus?" Albert questioned.

"That is the current theory set forth by Dr. Birkin, yes." Alex answered. "He theorized that those particular chromosomes may be what's causing the progenitor virus to remain weak against ultra-violet light."

"I will be interested to see if his theory holds water." Albert said.

It took hours for Alex to run her experiment, however it was not a success. The progenitor virus still died instantly once it was exposed to ultra-violet light. Albert didn't say anything, but he had a feeling that Dr. Alex's experiment may fail. After watching her perform the experiment and looking over all the available data she had, he began to formulate a few theories, but he wasn't ready to share them quite yet. He wanted to see if there was anything else she, or Birkin may have missed before he tested his theories.

It was a little after 10:30 PM, when Dr. Alex finished cleaning up following her experiment. While she was tiding up the lab, Albert put down the research files and walked over to the chalk board to begin writing out all the failed theories to see if there were any commonalities between them. Alex watched Albert intensely as he wrote. When he was done, he stepped back from the chalk board and read everything carefully.

"What are you thinking Dr. Wesker?" Alex asked walking over to the chalk board and looking at all the previous failed test.

"I don't have an exact testable theory yet." Albert said cautiously. "But it appears that most of the tests have revolved around bolstering the Progenitor virus with mutagens or removing a supposed defective chromosome, perhaps there may be a more simplistic method we could try."

"And that would be what Dr. Wesker?"

"Give me a few days to do some research." Albert answered. "I will have a definite answer for you."

"Of course." Alex said. "But you do know we are on a very limited amount of time."

"I am aware." Albert answered sternly.


End file.
